Matt Miller
|-|Matt Miller= |-|Virtual World Avatar= |-|Super Homie= Summary Matt Miller is the leader of the Deckers, one of three Steelport gangs in The Syndicate that the Saints must conquer in Saints Row: The Third. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C, higher via reality warping | 7-B Name: Matt Miller, R4gn0r0k (Screen name) Origin: Saints Row Gender: Male Age: Early 20s Classification: Human with superhuman powers, Member and Lieutenant of the 3rd Street Saints, Former Leader of the Deckers, MI6 agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled marksman and swordsman, Skilled hand-to-hand fighter, 4th Wall Awareness, Hacking | Reality Warping (Can do things such as drastically alter the landscape, alter an enemy's speed, make enemies lag, invert their movements, and manipulate their physical form, turn the world into a text-based adventure or a top-down view shooter, and crash the world entirely), Flight, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation | All previous real-world abilities plus Superhuman Speed, Energy Projection, Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be physically comparable to The Boss and the other Saints) | Building level, higher via reality warping | City level (Comparable to The Boss) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman (Can keep up with the Boss and is fast enough to escape from the Boss' sight) | Supersonic (Comparable to The Boss) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class 5 by virtue of size | Superhuman (Comparable to The Boss), Class K with Telekinesis (Can move tanks, airplanes, and helicopters) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Building Class | City level Durability: Small Building level | Building level (Tanked dozens of hits from the Boss using an avatar identical to his own) | City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Varies from standard melee range to hundreds of meters | Extended melee range, dozens of meters with fire and energy attacks, Unknown with reality warping | Varies from standard melee range to several thousand meters Standard Equipment: 9MM Tactical Quickshot Pistol | The Nocturne | None notable Intelligence: Genius (Mentally comparable to Kinzie, Created a virtual world that can be accesses via implanting the consciousness into virtual reality, and is able to counter-hack almost any attempt at Kinzie hacking this world) Weaknesses: Very cocky, Cannot utilize his superpowers outside the Simulation | Even cockier to the point of having a god complex, His reality warping can be countered by outside hacking | Power-Suppression fields can disable his powers for a few seconds Notable Attack/Techniques: Super Powers: By altering his code within The Simulation, Matt is capable of bending the simulation to his will and acquiring powerful superhuman abilities that allow him to easily traverse the simulation. *'Super Sprint:' This Super Power enables Matt to travel on foot at high speeds when sprinting, however he doesn't have the full capabilities of this ability as the Boss does. *'Super Jump: '''Super Jump is a power that lets Matt jump much higher than normal, however he doesn't have the full capabilities of this ability as the Boss does. *'Blast:' The blast superpower unleashes a concussive force. However, Matt is limited in that he does not have access to any of the elemental augmentations available to the Saints. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis grants the ability to lift people, vehicles, and other objects in the air and hurl them great distances. *'Stomp:' The Stomp Super Power causes powerful shock-waves to emanate outwards from a massive stomp to the ground. '''Key:' Real World | In Virtual Reality | Super Homie Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Saints Row Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Spies Category:Sword Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Dragons Category:Hackers Category:Antiheroes Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 7